The Therapygiver
Hello, my name is Ethan, and my Minecraft username is EthanL2529. I have a younger brother whose name is Ryan, and his username is Die1243. I'll be telling you a story about the time I saved the entirety of Minecraft. P.S This pasta is fake, I made it up. Also it's not done yet. The Arrival One day, me and my brother, Die1243, joined Hypixel, planning to play BedWars together. It was peaceful, all the other players were having fun, everything was normal when suddenly I saw one of my favorite YouTubers, DanTDM, walking around surrounded by a bunch of fans. We knew that none of our friends would believe that we had met DanTDM if we told them, so we decided to record this moment so we could post it on YouTube and prove to our friends that we had met DanTDM. As we were opening our screen recorders, I noticed that the mod was getting smaller. I saw this as an opening. I hit the start button and started recording. About 10 seconds later, a player went up to Dan and stabbed him in the back with a Diamond Sword enchanted with Sharpness III and killed him. Me: What the... Die1243: Did that person just kill Dan? Me: I don't know, go ask him. Die1243: Uh-I'M NOT ASKING HIM! YOU GO ASK! Me: *sigh* Why does it always have to be me?... I went up to the player who killed Dan and got a good look at him for the first time. He had a Deadpool skin with blood coming out of his right eye. His nametag said: MVP Therapygiver. Me: Uhhh... hello...? MVP Therapygiver: 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00111111 I didn't know what he said, so I used a Binary to English translator. He said:"What do you want? The rest is translated for you. Me: Well... I mean... uhhh... MVP Therapygiver: ??? Me: Did you kill DanTDM? MVP Therapygiver: Of course I did! But I have a rule. Any witnesses of any of my murders shall be punished. Die1243: But why are you killing these innocent players? They've done nothing. MVP Therapygiver: Psh. You kids know nothing. You are wrong. Players weren't innocent at my time. This is my revenge. Die1243: What do you mean? MVP Therapygiver: A long, LONG time ago, I was respected. I was one of the best Admins. Me: Wow, someone was stupid enough to name you Admin. MVP Therapygiver: Silence! Anyways, I was going to be promoted to Beaurecaut when people started to get jealous. Die1243: Yeah, I'm totally sure that's the reason. MVP Therapygiver: Shut up! ANYWAYS, people started making fun of me. At first, I didn't mind. But then, they started using swear words. I was getting really angry, so I banned anyone who cursed at me. Then, the Admins got angry, so then they demoted me to MVP. Me: Well, that was a nice story. Can we leave now? MVP Therapygiver: Not yet... He flew into the sky and started charging up a giant energy beam. MVP Therapygiver: Now it's time to get rid of you pests. I just stood there, dazed. I was mortified. He was doing all this just because he got demoted? I looked up. The charge was about half the size of a giant. My instincts took over and I started running away, forgetting that wouldn't help. Then, Ryan (Die1243) finally did something logical. He teleported us to the lobby right before the energy beam hit us. The Gathering Me and Ryan exited Minecraft, turned off our computers, and sat at the kitchen table to take a breather. And to eat some snacks. Me: What do you think we should do about that guy? I mean, he seems pretty messed up. I think the best option is to kill him. Ryan: No, I don't think we should kill him yet. Me: Fine. I'll E-mail Notch and see if he knows anything about that hacker. And ask him for help. Ryan: But why can't I write the E-mail? Me: Because I'm older. I'm going to be in 6th grade while you're going to be in 4th grade. I have better writing skills than you. Ryan: Grrrr... fine... Me: Alrightly then. We have a plan. Until Notch replies and we're ready, we will not play Minecraft. Understood? Ryan: Why? Me: Because it's too dangerous. He almost killed me! If you go back, he'll find you and kill you. Ryan: But how will he find me? Me: BECAUSE HE'S A FLIPPING HACKER!!! Ryan: Oh ok. Half a year later... Ryan: Hey Ethan (me)? Me: Yeah? Ryan: Notch is not replying. Me: Oh really? Ryan: Yep, I think he's dead. Me: And I think that you read too many creepypastas. Me: Whatever, it's time for plan B. The Actual Gathering We went back to our room to turn on our computers. Me: Ready? Ryan: No. Me: I don't care. Here we go! We launched Minecraft and went back on Hypixel. Die1243: Ok, who should we start with first? Me: How about... PopularMMOS? Die1243: Alright I'm cool with that. He's right there anyways. 5 minutes later... Me: How many players do we have now, Ryan? Die1243: Uhhh... about 100. Die1243: You ready? Me: I sure hope so. I stepped up on a diving board. Me: Alright people listen up! I know that there's a super powerful hacker going around killing players, but we aren't going to let him get away with that! Today is the day we fight back! Die1243: That wasn't a very inspirational speech, you know... Me: Shut up. The War MVP Therapygiver's POV now. I was flying around peacefully, destroying lobby after lobby. Me: Ahhh, such a peaceful day. No one to bother me. No one to rebuild. Just destruction. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back. Me: Argh! What the heck??? I pulled the arrow out and looked around to find a player running around with a bow and arrow in his hands. His nametag said: Moderator EnderChas. Me: Grrr... stupid players... He tried to shoot another arrow at me, but I grabbed it right before it made contact with my skin and threw both of them at him, and he died. I floated down towards his items and scanned his inventory. Me: Nothing useful... Suddenly everything slowed down. My senses sharpened, and I could feel, hear, smell, taste and see everything that was going on within a 10-kilometer radius of me. I looked back and I see one of those pesky players trying to stab me with a puny Iron Sword. Me: Tsh. Stupid kid. My diamond swords appeared in my hands and I swung both of them at him. He took a huge amount of damage which probably would've killed him if- wait a second, he didn’t die??? I saw him getting up, so he's not dead. The only good thing about that situation was that there was blood pouring out of his chest. Good, that meant that my plan worked, any damage his player takes also goes to his real body. Me: Wtf? EthanL2529: You suck. Then, he splashes a Potion of Healing II and a Potion of Regeneration + on himself and charges at me. EthanL2529: RRRRAH!!! I summoned a shield, ready to intercept his attack, when he suddenly slid under me, between my legs, like Spider-man PS4 style. I expected to feel a kick, but instead I felt a sword -- no, a diamond-''-ish sword slice across my back. THAT didn't make any sense. I just saw him with an Iron Sword two seconds ago. ''This blade was even MORE powerful than a normal Diamond Sword. As I fell forwards, I managed to get a glimpse of the blade. There was a stripe made of gold down the middle, and over that was a ruby stripe, and at the bottom of the ruby stripe was tiny a sapphire stripe. Now THAT was a powerful sword. He grabbed my hair by the side of my head, and stabbed downwards, through my brain, down my throat. This was a new sword he was stabbing me with. I noticed that, when he extracted it from my head with a mighty pop, that it was a rainbow sword. He stood over me. EthanL2529: Heh heh. Not so powerful now, are we? I couldn't talk, thanks to that sword down my throat, so I communicated with glargles. Me: Glargle (F**k you) He smiled. EthanL2529: Well, that's impolite. Let's teach him not to swear in front of our - He turned to what I would imagine was his screen. EthanL2529: -''audience''. Oh well. Then, I felt an arrow pierce my heart. Then I felt a dozen more make the back and the front of my body feel like a rolled-up porcupine. Then I spotted another player with a purple bow and arrow, smiling. The player in front of me smiled too. EthanL2529: Well then, since our lesson's over, let's have some fun, shall we? He turned around and yelled: EthanL2529: GO GET HIM! All of a sudden, I saw a bunch of players charge at me, hungry for blood. Amongst the MASSIVE crowd, I saw a couple of faces, ones I'd planned to slice off their head: FuriousDestroyer, SuperGirlyGamer, TBNRfrags, etc. ALL of them on my target list, and I didn't even get to see them yet. Until now, that is. I rose up, managing to escape from the dozens of players. Me: I'll be back. For all of you. Then I disappeared. The End (NOT) Back to EthanL2529's POV now. Me: ... Me: He got away? SERIOUSLY? Me: GADAMMIT! WE WERE WINNING! I quit the Minecraft server, put my computer to sleep, stormed into my room, and remade the "Greatest freak out ever (ORIGINAL VIDEO) video, except for the remote-control thing, the take-off-clothes thing, and it was less crazy. Yep, that's how close we were, and that's how mad I was. Then, Ryan came into my room. Ryan: Meh, at least we weakened him. A lot. Me: Yeah, I guess we did... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Blood Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Hackers Category:PC Minecraft